The Obsidian Island
Overview The Obsidian Island is one of the many Planes of the Multiverse. It is unusual in that the Plane was intentionally crafted by Soul Reaver to serve as a retreat, base of operations and unassailable fortress. It is one of his most impressive creations, a small pocket-reality that he seperated out from the Warp. Cosmology The Obsidian Island is tiny compared to most other Planes - not much larger than a house, though its size can fluctuate somewhat. Obviously, it has no planets or heavenly bodies, being much to small to accommodate them. These empty areas appear as a vaguely swirling, etherial mass made of colours that the human eye cannot percieve and that do not exist in other realities. Most of the time, the only solid mass in the Plane is a large chunk of obsidian, floating motionless in its centre. The top of the obsidian chunk is flat and smooth as glass, but the bottom is jagged and irregular. 'Known Locations' The only location within the Plane is the chunk of obsidian that gives plane its name. 'Sub-Planes' The Obsidian Island has no known sub-planes. Physics The laws of physics in The Obsidian Island are mutable and completely under the control of its creator, Soul Reaver. Since he hails from the Mortal Plane, most of its laws are usually simplified approximations of the most basic laws of the Mortal Plane. However, as long as Soul Reaver is present in the Plane, its laws can be changed by his will. He can expand or contract the obsidian chunk within the bounds of the Plane, and modify it by manifesting furniture or the like. This control can be used in a variety of other ways as well - from locally increasing gravity to utterly crush an enemy, to instantaneous movement, to nullifiying any energies but his own, the possibilities are almost limitless. Soul Reaver can even create physical objects at will, though items created this way can only exist within the Obisidian Island - they would disappear into nothiness the moment they are removed from this reality. Similary, effects they bestow could not be carried beyond the island. Soul Reaver does store a considerable number of artifacts within the obsidian island itself, and can call upon them at will. The artifacts that were obtained from other Planes can be carried to and from the island without vanishing. Amongst the items stored there is the Eye of Justice and vast assortment of tomes of lore and forgotten knowledge. The borders of the Obsidian Island are protected by a powerful barrier similar to a Planar Seal, which opens only at Soul Reaver's behest. This particular law prevents unwanted visitors to the Plane. Compared to the passage of time in most Planes, time passes more quickly within the Obisidian Island. This allows one to spend hours there while only minutes pass in most other Planes. Magic The Obsidian Island allows visitors to use magic as they would in their own home planes - provided that Soul Reaver does not decide to block its use. Should he need it, Soul Reaver can cause the Plane to manifest vast quanities of magical power that resemble those found in the Mortal Plane. As with physical items, anything that these energies create or affect will only persist as long as they are within the bounds of the Plane. Gods The closest thing that the Obsidian Island has to Gods is Soul Reaver himself. Afterlife The Obsidian Island has nothing resembling an afterlife in its 'standard' state. Without Soul Reaver's intervention, the souls of the dead within it will likely be lost, eventually dissipating into nothingness. At his behest however, they could be allowed to return to the afterlife of their Plane of origin. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Cosmology Category:Plane Category:Location